Remembrance
by LittleCopperRidingHood
Summary: So I did this kind of a story around when Rollo came into the show and I thought it would be cool to do a little something about him. I got the idea from the short clip of Rollo when he was little so here we go! Has nothing to do with the plot of the show


**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT OWN ****CODE GEASS**** THE SERIES WAS CREATED BY THE WONDERFUL ****SUNRISE! ****And don't forget that are even more wonderful CLAMP did the awesome character designs!**

**A/N: **So I did this kind of a story around when Rollo came into the show and I thought it would be cool to do a little something about him. I got the idea from the short clip of Rollo when he was little so here we go! :)

I do not remember how many people I've killed.

That's right just like how you don't remember how many times you've brushed your teeth or eaten a meal; it's the same thing for me. "Promises are made just to make someone expect to get hurt in the end" this was a quote my mother use to say to me when I promised to be good at school. I never understood what she meant until one day I was sent home from school because I told another boy that his dead grandmother wasn't watching him from heaven, she was just lying in the ground. I didn't understand why everyone was so mad with me I was just telling him the truth he shouldn't grow up with lies. They saw me as a strange little boy. They sent me away to another school but this school was very different, the people there all looked like doctors. Some days they would take me to a room with lots of toys and say I could play as much as I want, I've read every book they had. After awhile they started to ask me questions relating to the dead grandmother boy.

"Would you like to tell me why you told the little boy his grandma was in the ground?" asked the nice lady doctor.

"Why not he needed to hear the truth" I would say then go back to my book.

"Well I don't think it was very nice to tell him that" she would reply calmly.

"Then don't think" I would say in my cold voice, they usually left after that.

***

I brought my gun up and shoot the man in the head my aim was getting better by the day. My first kill was a government official that was getting in the way for the man who took care of me. I couldn't eat or sleep for weeks. The food looked like the inside of the man's head and when I would sleep his face would come to life in my dreams like flashes in a black and white film. I felt like my own life left with his when I shoot him, all the warmth was gone. So the next couple of times I taught myself to shut my emotions off. All that's important was the mission.

The man took me away from the school with the doctor teachers, he was kind to me when I did something good then mean when I got it wrong. His house was big with lots of flowers around it like a rainbow.

"Why do you live in such a happy house?" I would ask him actionably

"Because if you look happy people won't ask questions, if you create a good enough façade for yourself people will trust you more" he gave me a warm smile but I could see the slip he made to make his point, I also saw a cold heartless man.

That day I started to practice giving smiles and laughing, I was quite good at it. The man would have many parties with lots of people; it was the perfect time for me to show him how well I was doing. He was impressed I could easily get the women to do my biding, they were very blind people. As a reward I wouldn't have to kill anyone for a while.

***

I walked up to the frozen body and kneeled before it, it was an elderly man that spent a lot of money and didn't pay it back. I was posed as the man's new handy man mostly helping him around the house, a pleasant person to have around till it came to the time when I was to kill him. I kill when I am ordered to and live if I am needed.

That is my one and only mission.

**A/N: OK BEFORE YOU FRECK OUT ON ME!** The first line about how you don't count how many times you eat or brush your teeth . . . I did not write that, that is a quote that Rollo said from episode 4 R2. I am not taking credit.

THANKS FOR READING PLEASE REVIEW LIKE THE GOOD PERSON YOU ARE!!!


End file.
